


Once upon a dream (и я до сих пор мечтаю о тебе)

by HQ_Secret_Santa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Secret_Santa/pseuds/HQ_Secret_Santa
Summary: Бокуто каждую ночь видит человека, но наутро не помнит его. Наутро единственное что есть у Бокуто — рутина, к которой он уже ужасно привык и которая елозит ему нервы, от которой ему так хочется отдохнуть, или как-то её сменить.





	Once upon a dream (и я до сих пор мечтаю о тебе)

Он очнулся в высокой траве под звёздным небом. 

Луна светила в глаза, но не мешала спать, хоть больше и не хотелось. Где-то неподалеку журчала вода. 

Бокуто сел и облокотился на руки. 

Всё тот же незнакомец сидел где-то справа позади от него, всё так же рассматривая звезды и время от времени смотря по сторонам. Всё, как и было в прошлый, и позапрошлый, и поза-поза прошлый раз.

В этот раз не выдержав, Бокуто украдкой подошел к нему. В голове его вертелись миллионы разных версий того, что может произойти дальше, начиная той, где странственник попытается убить его, или что он будет очень не рад ему и попытается быстрее уйти от него, заканчивая той, где он один из его знакомых, или тайный вестник будущего, что должен спасти от надвигающейся беды. Но, в конце концов, любопытство было сильнее всех домыслов. Особенно любопытство Бокуто. 

— Эм, привет. Красивые звёзды сегодня, — Бокуто прижал руку к затылку, а затем взгляд этого незнакомца заставил Бокуто отвернуться и непонятно зачем посмотреть на небо, хотя было очевидно, что они оба смотрели на это самое небо уже много, много раз. 

— Согласен, звёзды и правда красивые, — незнакомец перевел взгляд со смущенного Бокуто снова на небо. Бокуто показалось даже, что в его глазах мерцали звёзды чуть ли не ярче, чем на небе. Бокуто оживился, приободренный тем, что незнакомец ответил и что его худшие догадки не оправдались.

— Меня зовут Бокуто. А тебя как? 

— Меня Акааши. Приятно познакомиться, Бокуто. 

— Взаимно. У тебя красивое имя, Акааши. — Бокуто помедлил, все еще разглядывая незнакомца. — Можно я присяду возле тебя? — Бокуто неловко ткнул где-то слева подле Акааши.

— Конечно, садись. 

Бокуто радостно плюхнулся, зарывая голову в траву и принимаясь наблюдать за звездами вместе с этим человеком.  
Огни в небе горели ярко, освещая всю округу, и совсем не было темно — не так, как Бокуто привык. 

— Скажи, ты умеешь читать созвездия?

— Тут звезды отличаются от тех, за которыми я привык наблюдать, поэтому не могу. Но мне очень интересно, какие они тут. Когда бы я ни попадал сюда, звёзды всегда были расположены так. Но эти две, — Акааши указал вверх и вправо, — они всегда самые яркие. Когда одна блекнет, то вторая становится ярче, и наоборот. 

— Эти две звезды похожи на глаза! А те три, что чуть ниже, похожи на клюв. Получается голова птицы! — Бокуто подхватил и тоже начал жестикулировать в небо.

— Ты прав, и правда похожи. Смотри, — Акааши показал куда-то слева от тех двух звёзд, — а эти похожи на крылья. 

— Пусть тогда это будет созвездие совы! — Бокуто вскинул обе руки вверх, зажимая кулаки и едва не оглушая Акааши, которого спасла только трава.

— Пускай будет так. Созвездие совы. Мне нравится. Тогда это второе крыло этой совы, — Акааши указал справа от “глаз” совы. 

— Да, да! А это тогда будет хвост! Бокуто тоже присоединился. — Пускай он у неё будет большой и красивый. 

— Хорошо. 

Бокуто смотрел на другие звёзды, что были там, пытался высмотреть еще что-то подобное, но отчего-то не получалось. 

Трава тихо шелестела от ветра, которого он даже не чувствовал. Вода всё так же звенела где-то неподалёку. 

Бокуто повернулся и посмотрел на Акааши, который всё так же смотрел на звёзды. Котаро боялся, что светлая футболка паренька испачкается об землю, но это мало беспокоило самого владельца. Его глаза всё еще сияли, отражая мириады звезд. Хотя Бокуто вначале этого не заметил, но, смотря на звёзды, он украдкой улыбался. 

— Скажи, а это место существует на самом деле, или это всего лишь сон? — Бокуто, казалось, обращался к самому себе, чем к кому-то вообще. Это немного обескуражило Акааши, отчего тот повернулся к первому и посмотрел в его лицо, а затем снова наверх, на звёзды.

— Не знаю, хотя и сам хотел бы знать, если честно. 

— Тут просто всё настолько реальное... Это было бы так странно, и сложно, если это была всё всего лишь иллюзия. 

— Знаю. Каждый раз, когда я тут, я наблюдаю за звездами и они не меняют своё местоположение, совсем как в мире, где я живу. Мне было бы обидно, если бы это место не существовало взаправду. Здесь их очень много. 

— Угу. Они красивые. 

Бокуто снова проникнулся наблюдением за звездами. Он высматривал совиные крылья, о которых они только что говорили, глазами прохаживал по её перьям, клюву. Глаза этой совы казались одновременно очень далеко и близко, словно эти звёзды правда могли рассказать ему его будущее, прошлое, и еще много, много чего. Словно они были древнее, чем мироздание. Они приковывали взгляд: было очень сложно отвернуться от них и что либо сделать. 

— Скажи, а ты настоящий? 

— Этого я тоже не знаю. Я знаю, что я живу не тут, что у меня есть семья, место, где я живу и учусь, но, может, в твоём мире меня не существует, понимаешь? 

— Понимаю. А как ты думаешь, может есть возможность, что мы правда живем в одном мире? 

— Даже если и так, мы могли жить в разных столетиях, или же в разных странах, может быть мы даже не говорим на одном языке. 

— Как тогда мы общаемся тут? 

— Этого я тоже не знаю. 

Бокуто еще немного смотрел на Акааши. У него очень красивый взгляд. И очень длинные пальцы.

— Я бы хотел, чтоб ты существовал. С тобой интересно, — сказал Бокуто, будто завороженный, до того как он сам успел понять, что он сказал. 

— Спасибо, — Акааши повернулся к Бокуто и улыбнулся. 

Бокуто не нашел себе место от смущения и просто сжался в комочек и закрыл глаза. 

— Все в порядке, — Акааши легко усмехнулся. — Думаю, мне пора. Встретимся еще, я так понимаю? 

Бокуто открыл глаза и увидел как тело Акааши становилось более прозрачным и само превращалось в те самые звезды. А затем он почувствовал как и сам начинает испаряться. 

 

— Обязательно! — он крикнул уже почти исчезнувшему парню. 

Странное это чувство. Словно пустота наполняет тебя, только не такая пустота, которую все боятся, а от которой легко на душе.

***

Он проснулся у себя на кровати, под громкое гудение будильника. Скорее всего, это был третий будильник по счету, потому что уже было почти девять утра, и он конкретно опаздывал в университет.

После сна было какое-то приятное чувство, и, несмотря на то, что он опаздывал как любой уважающий себя студент, он был в хорошем настроении. 

Наверное, ему снилось что-то хорошее. Интересно, какого это было, когда он был там, во сне? Может, он увидит его снова, этот сон. Было бы здорово. 

Кое-как надев что-там-первое-попало, он, даже не расчесываясь, схватил бутерброд и побежал в университет. Он знал что Куроо ему это долго будет припоминать, особенно если опоздает в очередной раз, так что он взял руки в ноги и бегом, или как там говорится?

***

Лекция, обед, еще лекция, семинар, подработка, посиделки с Куроо и приставками, домашка и курсовые, подготовка к экзаменам. Он уже выучил это наизусть. Со дня в день меняется только порядок, иногда. С недели на неделю почти всё так же само.

***

Бокуто очнулся оттого, что трава щекотала его в лицо.

Он сел и огляделся: вокруг просто трава, где-то чуть дальше копошились хвойные деревья, судя по звуку, где-то был ручей. Неподалёку сидел человек и смотрел на Бокуто. Акааши! 

Бокуто внутри стало тепло и он быстрым шагом устремился к нему и сразу же плюхнулся в траве где-то рядом, усаживаясь в позу по-турецки и явно засильно наклонившись вперед к Акааши. 

— Акааши! Привет! Скажи, ты любишь готовить? — он уставился на брюнета с волнением и его глаза сейчас очень напоминали совиные из-за того, насколько он сильно их раскрыл. 

— Привет, Бокуто, — тот улыбнулся ему в ответ, — наверное да, мне нравится готовить, хотя я и не особо умею. В основном я готовлю сам для себя, так что я как-то уже привык. А ты? 

— Это так здорово! Я довольно люблю готовить, на самом деле. Я даже когда-то учился это делать, и в школе на уроках готовки я был всегда лучшим! Но сейчас из-за университета мне попросту не хватает на это времени. Сейчас я в основном ем в разных забегаловках, так что даже и не помню когда в последний раз готовил сам для себя. 

— Ну, есть только в забегаловках тоже ведь нездорóво. Надо хоть немного потратить времени, чтобы самому что-то приготовить, к тому же если это тебе нравится. 

— Я знаю, просто времени очень мало, а я и так постоянно не успеваю ничего и никуда, — Бокуто насупился и опустил голову куда-то влево, уткнувшись взглядом в землю. 

— Хм, — Акааши прислонил руку к своему подбородку и нахмурился, — тогда скажи, у тебя есть морозильная камера?

— Думаю да, а что? 

— Ты можешь попробовать готовить на выходных, когда у тебя есть время, а потом просто всё замораживать и по ходу недели размораживать, когда будешь обедать.

— Но разве для этого, наоборот, не понадобится больше времени? — Бокуто наклонил голову. 

— Да нет, не должно. Готовить всё вместе намного легче, чем по отдельности. 

— Наверное, ты прав! Спасибо! Хотя, наверно, я бы больше хотел готовить с кем-то. Это намного веселее, и к тому же можно помогать друг другу. Я так с Куроо раньше делал. Он мой хороший друг. Мы собирались у него или у меня и готовили, что попало, например, стейки, или разные шашлыки, картошку, или еще что-то. Было весело, особенно когда он случайно перевернул миску с заготовками для блинов и все было в тесте, в том числе и он сам, хотя обвинил во всем меня! — Бокуто начал качаться вперед-назад от восторга. — Из-за такого иногда готовка занимала слишком много времени, потому что мы оба пытались готовить на одной плите. Но мы уже давно не готовили вместе, к тому же сейчас он постоянно ест у себя, а я где попало. 

— Вот как. Но если бы у вас было время снова готовить вместе, то вы стали бы? 

— Не знаю, но мне кажется, что у Куроо уже есть кто-то, с кем он готовит, и я, наверное, был бы в этой компании лишним, так что пока даже мотивации толком нет, — Бокуто немного поник, а после приподнял сжатые кулаки и с неподдельной радостью и с небольшим комком в горле продолжил. — А так я бы с радостью готовил с кем-то. В конце концов, это весело, хотя и не всегда знаешь, чем это может закончиться. — Бокуто снова опустил голову и руки.

— Понимаю. Но, может быть, у тебя появится кто-то, и вы с этим человеком будете вместе готовить и вам будет весело, — Акааши немного погладил Бокуто по волосам, отчего первый встрепенулся слегка. — У тебя есть любимое блюдо, Бокуто? 

— Не знаю, вокруг столько всего вкусного, — Бокуто призадумался, а затем снова воспрянул и щебетал, отчаянно жестикулируя, словно он пытался приготовить блюдо из воздуха, — например, очень вкусный карри. Я очень люблю перед тем, как ставить всё вариться, его немного мариновать, очень вкусно получается. С разными маринадами очень вкусно выходит! А как-то я пробовал сделать в шоколаде. Лучше не стоит. Хотя вот омлет с яблоком был даже довольно неплох, я думал, что будет хуже, но вышло правда неплохо! И еще вкусно делать пирог из сладкого рассыпчатого теста и с курицей. Солёное и сладкое очень круто мешается и получается очень круто! Мне очень нравится! А у тебя какое любимое блюдо, Акааши? 

— Думаю, карри. Простое карри, с курицей, — Акааши перевел взгляд наверх, на то же безоблачное небо. 

— Хорошо! Это правда очень вкусно, хотя и довольно просто. Мне мама всегда в детстве готовила карри, его довольно сложно испортить, — Бокуто наклонился вперед, пристально посмотрел на Акааши и очень, очень тихо добавил. — Если мы когда-нибудь встретимся в реальной жизни, то я приготовлю тебе лучшее карри, что ты когда-либо пробовал. 

Акааши перевёл взгляд со звёзд на Бокуто.

— Понимаю, согласен. Наверное, поэтому мне оно и нравится, что сложно испортить. И, прости, ты в конце что-то сказал, я не расслышал, можешь повторить, пожалуйста? — Акааши смущенно наклонил голову и сжал пальцы. 

— Не, ничего такого. Просто мысли, — Бокуто отчаянно покачал головой с своей широченной улыбкой и повернул голову на небо. 

Глаза ночной совы сегодня сверкали особенно ярко.

***

Бокуто проснулся от звонка Куроо. Он опоздал. Снова.

Какие вообще можно надеть вещи? Если он опоздает ничего же страшного, да? 

А нет, у них первой парой долбаный препод, там за ними всеми пристально следят. Надо спешить.

Кофта валялась на полу, штаны недалеко. Чёрт, где носки? 

Всё, что можно было сделать и надеть шиворот навыворот, Бокуто уже сделал и надел. Оставалось только пропустить завтрак, взять флягу с водой, забыть половину тетрадей и учебников и всего что только можно, и бежать так, словно за тобой демон гонится. Бокуто преуспел со всем этим.

***

«Ну что, почти опоздал, да? И что бы ты без меня делал»

Было первое сообщение, которое получил Бокуто, когда добежал до университета. Чертова кошка. Они даже не учились на одном курсе, откуда ему было знать, когда он доберется до здания? А потом он вспомнил, что как-то предоставил Куроо возможность просматривать его локацию, на случай крайней необходимости, если с ним что-то случится, и всё стало на свои места. 

«Нет, я не опоздал, всё отлично»

Ответил Бокуто, ментально делая заметку забрать у Куроо доступ к просмотру его локации. 

«Ну, ну»

Приехали, теперь ему не верят. У Куроо, конечно же, есть причина не верить, но всё равно. 

«Ладно, в любом случае. Сегодня ты после лекций свободен или как? У меня есть желание показать тебе одно крутое кафе»

«Сорян, чувак, у меня сегодня подработка. К тому же я и так каждый день в кафе хожу»

«Работать в кафе и приходить в кафе чтоб отдохнуть это разные вещи, ты же знаешь, да?»

Бокуто фыркнул в телефон, чем чуть не нарвался на себя излишнее внимание своего лектора в гробово-тихом зале. 

«Ладно, в любом случае, мне пора идти на свою лекцию, потому что я не хочу завалить экзамены из-за тебя, а этот дурацкий лектор постоянно составляет тесты только из своих слов. Никогда не найдешь в учебнике что он пишет. Бывай давай.» 

На этом переписка временно окончилась и Бокуто смог перейти от этого кота непосредственно к лекции. Ему еще надо будет это все зубрить, так что немного послушать лектора тоже бывает полезно.

***

— Что вы мне принесли? Я просил экспрессо, а вы мне дали латте! И как прикажите это понимать? — очередной клиент презрительно смотрел на Бокуто, скрестив руки на груди.

— Но это эспрессо, как вы и просили. 

— Так ты мне еще и грубить будешь? Тебя что, совсем манерам не учили? Принеси мне мой экспрессо пока я не позвал менеджера и тебя не уволили отсюдава! — клиент фыркнул и отвернулся. 

Бокуто сжал кулаки, чтобы случайно не врезать этому посетителю, и зажмурил глаза на секунду, чтобы не видеть, как жужжит эта дамочка. 

— Да, конечно. Сию минуту, — он торопливо забрал напиток у посетителя и отнес его на кухню. Там он добавил сахара, размешал, и вынес обратно то же самое эспрессо. 

— Ну вот, видишь? Можешь же когда хочешь, — посетитель ответил, противно причмокнув губами и скорчив самое что ни есть кривую гримасу в виде дружелюбной улыбки, которую Бокуто когда-либо видел. 

Бокуто откланялся и поспешил подальше от этого типа. Ну его. А таких у него сегодня было еще пять. Он сам не знал как умудрялся держать себя в руках до сих пор. По крайней мере, на сегодня его смена окончилась. 

Быстро переодев форму, он поторопился к себе домой. Ночные фонари уже горели, и если бы не шум машин, доходящий из какой-то пробки где-то неподалеку, то это было бы даже довольно приятное времяпрепровождение, если не брать в расчет, что после этой работы Бокуто еле волочил ноги и уже даже и не замечал ни фонарей, ни гудков, ни прохладного ветра. 

Когда и как Бокуто дошёл домой он и сам не знал. Он кое-как стянул с себя куртку, остальную одежду, сам не подозревая как, напялил пижамку с совами и просто плюхнулся на кровать. 

«А. Мне еще домашку надо делать... Хотя... К чёрту домашку, завтра всё равно выходной. Если что, сделаю перед уроком», — подумал он, прежде чем уснуть.

***

Он открыл глаза из-за того, что в рот ему попала травинка. Выплюнув её, он сел и осмотрелся.

Где-то вдалеке знакомо журчал ручей.

Он был уже здесь? 

Был. Точно же. Он уже был тут. А значит здесь тоже должен быть и он... 

Бокуто вскочил с места и оглянулся, но вокруг не было никого. 

Не может быть. Он должен быть тут. 

Он побежал по округе. Из-за этой же травы было очень сложно бегать, но он все же смог. Возле ручья тоже никого не было — вода просто обманчиво отражала звезды. 

Нет. Где он может быть? 

Бокуто побежал обратно и чуть не пропустил привычное место из виду. 

На той же самой лужайке, почти на том же самом месте сидел Акааши. Он помахал рукой Бокуто и, хотя второй и не видел этого, но ему показалось, что Акааши улыбается. Видимо, предчувствуя что-то, Акааши поторопился встать. 

 

— Акааши! Привет! Я так рад тебе! У меня сегодня был тяжелый день! На меня на подработке пожаловались пять каких-то дураков, и при чём они сами не понимают ни в кофе, ни в каких-любо манерах вообще! — Бокуто побежал к Акааши и с разбега обнял его, валя их обоих на землю, после чего пробубнил практически Акааши в шею. — Гады. И еще говорят, что я невоспитанный..

 

— Ну, ну. Это правда было не очень с их стороны. Зато они уже ушли, ты их больше не увидишь. По крайней мере, пока что, — Акааши обнял Бокуто в ответ и легко погладил его по голове. 

 

— Угу, — Бокуто еще немного дулся так, обнимая Акааши. Было тепло и приятно, и сильно успокаивало. Чёрт, у Акааши правда длинные пальцы. Бокуто ощущал это своей спиной, где и лежала рука Акааши. 

Бокуто закрыл глаза и просто наслаждался тем, как Акааши гладит его по голове, как его руки покоятся на теле Бокуто, чувствовал, как Акааши дышит в унисон с ним. Казалось даже, что он может услышать его сердце. 

 

— А у тебя как прошел день? — Бокуто выпрямился, отпрянул от Акааши и уже с намного более бодрым голосом спросил у своего собеседника. — Ты, наверное, учишь в каком-то крутом университете. Ты много чего знаешь. 

— Не сказал бы, что у меня крутой университет, — Акааши легко засмеялся. — Самый обычный. Я много читаю и таким образом расширяю свой кругозор. День у меня прошел неплохо, спасибо.

— Крутоо! А что ты читаешь? Любишь фантастику? — Бокуто посмотрел на Акааши с восторгом.

— Много чего, на самом деле. Я люблю читать разные научные статьи, хорроры, приключения. И да, мне и вправду очень нравится фантастика, — Акааши слегка наклонил голову, потом повернул голову на траву и кивнул, приглашая их обоих присесть.

— Это так здорово! Я тоже люблю фантастику, но в последнее время из-за подработки не хватает времени читать, — Бокуто ответил как-то поникше, попутно присаживаясь около Акааши, как и в прошлый раз. — Кстати, а ты подрабатываешь где-то, Акааши? 

— Да. Флористом, в магазинчике недалеко от моего дома. Там очень уютно, как по мне. Хотя и довольно мало посетителей, на самом деле.

— Это так круто! Ты знаешь язык цветов? И тебе часто дарят цветы? Ох, а посетителей чего мало? 

— Да, я знаю язык цветов, но это не так уж и сложно. Чаще всего у цветов только одно значения. И, боюсь, мне не дарят цветы вообще. Родители тоже, потому что не знают зачем цветы флористу. Почему мало посетителей, я не знаю. У нас довольно маленький магазинчик, может поэтому, или потому, что люди в целом меньше дарят друг другу цветов, не знаю. 

Бокуто прекратил улыбаться, опустил голову и уставился на траву возле своих ног, прислоняя руку к подбородку и кивая себе. Акааши тоже из-за этого прекратил улыбаться и настороженно посмотрел на Бокуто, сжимая руки на полу, словно хотел протянуть ее, но сдержался. Однако Бокуто быстро поднял голову, заулыбался сильнее, и выпрямился, жмуря глаза. 

— Прости! Я задумался о кое-чем, — он наклонился, чуть не падая вбок. 

— Можно узнать о чем? 

— Да так, ни о чем таком! — Бокуто начал качаться из стороны в сторону с закрытыми глазами, а потом резко встал и протянул руку Акааши, — пойдём, там есть очень красивая речка, на неё стоит посмотреть! Пойдем, пойдем! 

— Хорошо, — Акааши взял протянутую руку и с помощью Бокуто поднялся на ноги и стряхнул с себя траву. — Идем? 

Бокуто энергично кивнул и начал указывать пальцем вперед. 

— Там, за этим холмом. Пойдём! — Котаро торопился вперед, подскакивая на месте.

— Идем, идем. Не торопись.

Бокуто закивал головой и поторопился вперед, чуть не тащя Акааши за собой, ускоряя шаг, а затем замедляя, чтоб брюнет поспевал, и вечно поворачивая голову то к речке, то к своему партнёру. 

Звук журчания реки усилился. Над голой у них засветилась падающая звезда.

Бокуто стал в разы чаще вертеть головой и шел вперед, из-за чего поскользнулся на холмике и проехался вниз, вплоть до речки, останавливаясь лишь в шаге от неё. 

— Ты в порядке? Не ушибся? — Акааши стремительно, и как можно аккуратней, спустился вниз и наклонился к Бокуто, чтобы проверить, не травмировался ли он. 

— Нет, все в порядке! Меня таким не возьмешь! — Бокуто резко приподнялся и принял позу по-турецки и заулыбался. — Смотри! Она очень красивая, в ней отражаются все звёзды. 

Бокуто указал на реку, возле которой они сидели. Течение было спокойным, а звезды были как на ладошке, создавая яркое свечение. Он протянул руку и притронулся к воде, слегка вздрогнув от холода из-за низкой температуры водной глади. 

— Холодная? — Акааши спросил и сам окунул руку. 

Отчего-то вода больше не была холодной и перестала ощущаться вовсе, и только лишь слабые удары течения о кисть напоминали о том, что она всё ещё обволакивает руку. 

— Хорошая, — Акааши вынул и струсил руку, после чего река снова стала прохладной. 

— Согласен. — Бокуто тоже вынул руку, а затем лег на землю и снова начал наблюдать за звёздами. — Знаешь, когда я просыпаюсь, я не помню о тебе и о том, что тут происходит. 

— Я тоже, если честно. Хотя остаётся такое странное чувство по пробуждении... Оно весьма… приятное, думаю, — Акааши тоже прилёг рядом.

— У меня тоже. Забавно так.

Они оба устремили взгляд в небо, считая звёзды и секунды. А звездная сова ярко светила своими глазами и, казалось, улыбалась им. 

Бокуто протянул руку вверх, словно стремясь дотянуться до звёзд. 

— Я не хочу тебя забывать. Я хочу помнить о тебе и когда мы проснёмся, и даже после, — он опустил руку на живот и повернулся к Акааши, который уже и сам был усеян звёздами и становился полупрозрачным. 

— Я тоже. Но если мы живем не в одном мире, то не думаю, что это закончится хорошо, — Акааши сидел и тоже смотрел на Бокуто.

— Даже если и так! Я все равно хочу помнить о тебе, Акааши, — Бокуто резко вскочил и сел на колени.

— Я тоже, — Бокуто услышал это, словно находясь глубоко под водой. Акааши и вовсе исчез из виду, оставляя в воздухе лишь след от легкой улыбки.

***

Будильник нагло прозвенел в полседьмого утра и привел Бокуто в состояние только что ожившего трупа.

Вставать с утра было адом, найти второй носок и что-нибудь более-менее нормальное в этом бардаке было адом, заставить себя собрать все вещи было адом, сделать завтрак, пусть он и состоял из кофе и хлопьев, было адом. Всё становится адом, если надо вставать по крайней мере раньше девяти. Оптимально где-то после обеда, а еще лучше ужина. А осень, как назло, добавляла свои огоньки в пламя утреннего ада, говоря с помощью языка холода: «Надень две кофты и куртку, или умрешь». 

Бокуто воткнул наушники и пробирался сквозь еще не успевшего встретить рассвет города к метро. 

Ветер решил поиграть с еле уложенными волосами Бокуто, попутно пробирая до костей. А ещё даже не зима. 

Зато хоть людей не было. На поверхности. В метро же их было слишком много для такой рани. И куда все они волочатся. 

Купить жетон, пройти турникеты, вспомнить и найти нужную платформу. За столько лет несчастное подобие трудящегося студента могло запомнить и довести эти действия до автомата, но нет, надо заставлять себя страдать всегда. 

Бокуто вспомнил нежную, тёплую домашнюю кроватку с тёплым одеялком и подушечкой, а ещё любимую мягенькую пижаму. Его вернул на землю сильный поток воздуха от приближающегося поезда. Он решил постараться больше не страдать такой формой мазохизма, потому что это было слишком. 

Поток людей чуть не вытащил его из метро, а потом такой же потом затолкал его обратно, оставив возле двери, о которую он и оперся. Четыре станции, потом переход на другую ветку, там три станций, а потом пешком до зала, где проходила лекция. 

Назойливый голос из граммофона твердил название станции и Бокуто постарался как-то отойти от выхода до того, как он упадёт из него или будет зверски изгнан из вагона толпой. 

Сейчас он умудрился уместиться на сиденье и покачивание вагона и музыка его немного убаюкивали. 

Ему ничего не снилось. Сон был или слишком слаб, или слишком силён. Но в какой-то момент в его голове вспыхнуло какое-то лицо, и он подорвался, явно обескураживая всех рядом стоящих и сидящих. Его станция. Двери уже почти закрывались, поэтому он кое-как протолкал себе путь и чуть не был защемлен дверью. 

Переход был по левую сторону, но Бокуто чуть не свернул направо, однако вовремя понял ошибку и исправил своё направление. Сильное желание спать и ранее утро — худшие проводники, если честно. По крайней мере кофе уже начинал действовать и Бокуто превращался из заспанной совы в задолбанную сову. 

Наверх по лестнице, а затем налево. Он еле передвигал ноги, но надо было идти. 

Кто-то столкнулся с Бокуто, попутно выдернув у второго наушник, и он услышал, что кто-то позади него упал. Бокуто развернулся к людям, которые были в полулежачем состоянии и один из них отчаянно извинялся перед всеми, кого они задели. Некоторые люди останавливались подле них, посмотреть, или просто не могли пройти из-за небольшого столпотворения. Человек с красными волосами как-то особо выделялся из толпы, но он тоже поспешил удалиться. Кто-то с черными попытался помочь упавшим парням, что заставило и Бокуто прийти в действие. Пока не было потока людей, это еще было реально сделать. 

Тот парнишка попытался помочь блондину подняться, а Бокуто протянул руку другому. Этот брюнет, что помогал блондину, выглядел до чуда знакомым. Бокуто ничего не смог с собой поделать и просто уставился на него. Словно он его когда-то видел и, похоже, брюнет тоже заметил его пристальный взгляд и сам начал с интересом рассматривать Бокуто. В его глазах что-то блеснуло.

— Хей, мы... ты?.. — Бокуто обратился к незнакомцу, то выставляя руку вперед, то сжимая в кулак. Потом что-то словно щелкнуло. — А… — Бокуто хмурился все сильнее и сильнее, — Ака... Акааши?!

— Бо… куто?

С обеих сторон начала собираться толпа. 

— Акааши! Дай свой номер, пожалуйста! — Бокуто практически подбежал к Акааши, выставляя и давая ему свой телефон с заметками, первое что он успел открыть. 

— Да, сейчас, — Акааши быстро начал вводить цифры. 

Их подхватила толпа, они начали разъезжаться в разные стороны. Акааши вытянул руку и Бокуто только успел схватить свой телефон, как они оба были смыты потоком толпы, которая несла их в совершенно разные стороны. Опомнился Бокуто уже только в вагоне поезда с всё ещё включенным телефоном и номером Акааши, что красовался там.

***

«У меня есть номер одного очень классного парня, но я не знаю, стоит ли ему писать и нравлюсь ли я ему. Он правда милый и умный, а я это я. И что мне делать то, эх?»

«Так, прекращай жевать сопли и сделай это»

«Но»   
«Если»  
«Он»

«Хавало оффни и напиши ему уже. Ради всего святого, у меня сейчас лекция по микробиологии, а не по твоей неуверенности в себе»   
«Давай, бро. Если что, то я всегда на твоей стороне» 

«Ладно. Пожелай мне удачи»

«Удачи. Напиши потом как всё пройдет, я хочу знать к чему мне стоит приготовиться»

Бокуто положил телефон на стол. Лектор до сих пор не появился, хотя занятие уже началось. В любом случае, Бокуто не хотел упускать эту возможность, чтобы вздремнуть. 

Он сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза. Его уши заполонил гомон студентов, шуршание бумаги на деревянных досках, стук клавиатур, неудобное шарканье и шуршание, удары ветра по стеклу... С Акааши правда было интересно, даже если они и виделись только во снах. В глазах этого парня со снов в жизни было что-то такое хорошее. Была ни была. 

«Привет. Это Бокуто. Хочешь сходить куда-нибудь со мной на выходных?» 

Он откинул и выключил телефон от страха, но затем, не выдержав, открыл его и начал смотреть сквозь пальцы. 

Прочитано. Акааши что-то печатал. 

Бокуто замер в ожидании и нетерпении. У него начали дрожать руки, и он прямо-таки уставился в свой телефон. 

«Было бы неплохо. Я как раз свободен»

***

Бокуто и не помнил, когда у него в последний раз дома было так чисто и так много продуктов, но ради великой цели можно и постараться.

С фартуком на шеи он перемешивал уже почти готовое и достаточно густое блюдо, следя чтобы картошка и остальные продукты не переварились, а затем выключил огонь и накрыл крышкой. 

Его телефон завибрировал, уведомляя о новом сообщении. 

«Я буду через 15 минут». Отправитель: Акааши. 

Бокуто поставил кастрюлю с рисом и карри по центру стола, на котором уже стояли тарелки, вилки, ножи и стаканы. 

Он наскоро надел куртку, потом вспомнил, что забыл снять фартук, стащил его с себя, и поскакал вниз. Благо всё остальное он успел подготовить заранее. 

На улице уже стоял Акааши и потирал руки, чтобы согреться. 

— Прости! Ты не долго ждал? — Бокуто стремительно подбежал и положил руку ему на плечо. 

— Нет, всё в порядке, — Акааши улыбнулся ему.

— Хорошо. Пойдем тогда. Я знаю, может выглядеть не очень, но, надеюсь, тебе придется по душе, — Бокуто почесывал затылок и неловко отворачивался, пока они ехали в лифте.

— Думаю, всё будет в порядке, — Акааши улыбнулся и украдкой посмотрел на Бокуто, который увидел его взгляд и из-за чего раскраснелся и стал нервничать еще больше, но теперь уже, скорее, от ожидания. 

Лифт уже подошёл к желанному этажу и Бокуто открыл свою квартиру, выпуская запах и впуская человека. 

— Давай я повешу куртку. Обувь можешь оставить возле двери, — Бокуто показал, куда ставить ботинки и протянул руку, а затем повесил верхнюю одежду в небольшой шкаф у двери. — Я приготовил немного карри, надеюсь, тебе понравится. Он на столе, там. 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что понравится. Спасибо большое, Бокуто, — Акааши еще раз улыбнулся, из-за чего Бокуто стало очень тепло и приятно на душе. 

— Да не за что… — он как-то промямлил себе под нос, уставившись в пол. — Ах да! Чуть не забыл! Акааши, это тебе!

Бокуто достал небольшой предмет из-под стола, который Акааши не заметил раньше. 

— Вот. Я не знал какие выбрать, поэтому решил эти. И они в горшке, чтобы не завяли и могли еще жить, вот. Может быть, они маленькие и незаметные, но они очень красивые, как по мне, и здорово пахнут. И я не хочу больше тебя забывать, поэтому… — Бокуто замялся, раскрыв свой подарок и вручив его Акааши, от смущения переводя взгляд от Акааши в пол. Тот, в свою очередь, принял подарок и нежно оглядел цветы.

— Спасибо большое, Бокуто. Мне они правда нравятся. Я тоже не хочу забывать, — он протянул руку к плечу другого, а затем съехав взял его за руку. 

С этого дня незабудки стали любимыми цветами Акааши.


End file.
